Abbey of the Savior
Overview Abbey of the Savior combines the small corridors of St. John's Hospital and the open space of Norwood Prairie. A large amount of the map consists of open forest areas and ruins. Parts of the map have large buildings like a large mausoleum-esque building and an above ground wine cellar. The outside portions of the map contains small shanty town-like buildings crudely made of wood paneling, various portions of ruined buildings, and a Stonehenge structure. Tapes can usually be found in these general areas. There is also a thunderous storm taking place while investigators are in the map. Occasionally, lightning will strike lighting up the map for a brief second. The rain and lightning is not visible to the creature or ghost investigators. Description Place of devotion for the Brotherhood of the Forgotten. One day, all members of the Cult disappeared without a single trace. Since then, the place is believed to be cursed. Gallery File:20161121183112 1.jpg File:20161121183340 1.jpg File:20161121182915 1.jpg File:20161121183008 1.jpg File:20161121183232 1.jpg File:20170113231608 1.jpg Tape Recordings The following are transcripts of all the possible audio clips one can receive when picking up a tape in the Abbey of the Savior.https://youtu.be/lIpQhMOxCpw?t=386 * "Mixing human rites with eldritch cults doesn't seem like a good idea, but here we are." * "This wine cellar smells a bit like... Blood? What's inside these casks?" * "There's a big crypt in the corner. They died in the name of God... We'll die hopeless." * "What once was some of the purest water in there... Is now filled with mud. Defiled - like everything else." * "No one wanted to join the team this time. I'm alone here. I'll probably be alone from now on." * "These monoliths are very old. Older than the other structures, and they resonate with a frequency." * "Sadly enough, I would rather be eaten by wolves than by these abominations." * "Nature is starting to claim the place for itself. Maybe the creatures are too. Maybe it was meant to be like this." * "So many sheds... Were they using this area to give shelter to refugees?" * "As soon as people starting coming to this place, this area became a clear target of The Hunt." * "There's more to this convent than what it seems. The stone floor looks newer than the rest of the structure." * "...Monks did not worship the right gods... Indoctrination." * "The reverend Fortiene?... His records show that many kids stayed in this place. They tried to find someone suitable." * "I had to sleep over a tomb today. Somehow the image of an ordinary human death seems to have been enough." * "The portal was first seen here. If it didn't have been sealed, what horrors would we have witnessed?" * "Don't try to give them a purpose. Their drive is much more simpler: World chaos." * "Where's the exit!? I can't find the door I came in! It was right here!" * "Candles dominate the frequency. They don't scare them away - Don't trust them!" * "Don't trust your partners...They only want to find the sigils. They want to know the truth, then betray you." * "No prayer will do any good now... But it's still a way to calm the mind and soul..." Note: Biohazard Gaming left a comment on "All White Noise 2 Tape Recordings" that was used as a base for this section. References Category:Location